Touched by an Angel - a TMI FanFiction
by Angelnnocence
Summary: Celeste Silvermist is a normal sophomore teenager with normal sophomore friends, a normal sophomore life, and normal sophomore problems-that is, until she meet Jace, a teen heart throb, who just might be more than he is letting on. Suddenly, Celeste's life takes on a whole new twist as she realizes that nothing is as it seems. Read AFTER the Mortal Instruments series: spoilers!
1. Author's Note

Hey :D

If you are reading this, thank you. Thank you for reading my story when you no doubt have nothing better to do. Thank you guys so much. You are my inspiration and the reason I write. I love you guys.

I want to mention that while some places in this story are real, most are made up by the lovely Cassandra Clare. Lots of characters are also Cassandra Clare's except for a select few, which I've made up and decided to incorperate in my story. I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES. This is just for fun.

A special THANK YOU to Nicole, who got me to read the Mortal Instruments and lending me every single book. Thanks for listening to me rant on and on about how this series has ruined my life and has saved me from utter destruction all at the same time. You are the reason I am obsessed, though I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. You are also the reason I am writing this today. :D

Also, I thank you percamalec for getting me to make an fanfiction account to fangirl to the world about my Cassandra Clare obsession. Thank you for lending me City of Heavenly Fire. And lastly, thank you for listening to me fangirl about books, Godfrey Gao, and so much more. SO IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, GO READ HER FANFICTION STORY AND FOLLOW HER. SHE IS AN AMAZING AUTHOR.

As an afterthought, go look up Godfrey Gao on google images. He's the guy who plays Magnus Bane in the City of Bones movie. Feel free to leave a comment about how amazing he is.

So, now that that's all out of the way, I hope you enjoy!

Luv,

Angelnnocence


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my gosh, have you seen that new guy?" squealed Melanie, tossing her red curls. "He is like, so hot." She delicately fanned her face, faking a swoon as they walked out of their junior high school. Stephanie rolled her eyes. "You literally say that about every single guy with long blond hair and tan skin. He's not that hot."

"You're only saying that cuz you have a boyfriend," Melanie replied. "What do you think Celeste?" Celeste shrugged, not really caring. "I guess he's ok."

"Ok? OK?! What is wrong with you?" Melanie screeched, eyes wide. Cathleen winced and Sylvania gasped sharply. "Mel, bad, bad topic," she muttered underneath her breath. Melanie covered her mouth with her hand, with a look of horror on her face. "Oh my gosh, Celeste. I'm so sorry. I forgot. Oh my gosh, I am such an idiot."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Celeste said tightly, trying to smile but failing. "Just….try not to talk about it, 'kay?" Her head was swirling with unwanted emotions, but she head her head high and continued walking. A few moments later, her friends caught up to her, talking about homework, fashion, and the latest gossip. Celeste joined in, but she wasn't feeling into it. As they approached Celeste apartment, she waved goodbye with a small smile and walked inside. "Grandma, I'm home!" she called. No one answered. Her eyes fell upon a note at the kitchen table. She scanned the note, reading silently. 'Out to buy groceries. Be back in an hour. Love you. ~Grannie.' She collapsed on the couch, dropping her school bag on the floor. Another long, tiring, meaningless day in a whole series of long, tiring, meaningless days. She sighed, getting up and walking to the fridge. She pulled out a fruit smoothie and a granola bar, munching on them as she worked on her homework. "Oh screw it, I'll just copy from Steph tomorrow," she sighed. Celeste felt too tired to think. "I need to sleep, but not to dream, cuz it will just be….." Climbing up the stairs to her room, she collapsed on her bed, almost falling asleep before stripping off her clothes. Again the dreams came.

**^.^ Hope you like it so far. **


	3. Chapter 3

_There he was, as gorgeous as ever, with his tossed brown hair and his sweet smile. He seemed so real, even after all this time. "Bryan," Celeste gasped. His smile widened. "Hey Celeste." He held out his lean, muscular arms invitingly. Holding back no longer, Celeste ran into his arms, collapsing into him. He tenderly stroked her long auburn hair, running his fingers through her tangles. "I missed you so much." Celeste murmured into his shoulder. "Shhh... It's alright, love. I'm right here." He gently cupped her face, tilting her chin upward. Celeste melted into his embrace, not resisting when he leaned in closer. His soft lips found hers and they kissed passionately, deeply, for what seemed like forever. Celeste closed her eyes not wanting it to ever stop, ever. Suddenly, the scene changed to the junior high gymnasium, decorated in swaths of ribbons and lace. Balloons skirted the edges of the walls and couples were slow dancing in time to the music. Homecoming night. Celeste smiled up at Bryan in her beautiful sky blue dress, her long hair tied up in an elegant bun. "I'm gonna get some punch, Bryan. Want some?" He shook his head no. "Ok, wait for me." Celeste smiled flirtatiously, as she walked toward the refreshment stand. Grabbing a cup of punch and a cookie, she walked back to the spot she had left Bryan. "Bryan?" she said, confused, brushing cookie crumbs off her dress. Looking around, she finally found him. He was next to a wall taking with Amanda Spearce, the most popular girl in the school. Celeste and her friends hated her. She chuckled to herself. What had Amanda asked Bryan to do, help straighten the flower arrangements? Suddenly, her breath caught. Amanda was pressed up against Bryan body like she owned him. She rubbed herself against him hard, kissing him like she meant it. A burst of anger rushed through Celeste's mind. She waited for him to push her back off him angrily. But instead he tilted her chin up so that they could kiss better, his arms around her waist, and her hands on his chest under his suit. She froze, dropping the punch and ruining her gorgeous new dress. Tears flowing down her face, she pushed her way out of the gymnasium, out to the parking lot. As she ran home crying, the only thing she could remember was the sight to Bryan pressed against Amanda, kissing Amanda like he had kissed her. The scene one again replaced by another scene. This time it was the next day at school. She saw Catty walk up to her with a look of sincere pity on her face. She told her that Bryan had run away from home with Amanda and hadn't been found. Her own swirling emotions, as Melanie held her while she sobbed. The scene flashed and changed once more. She was watching the news in the morning, getting ready for school. Suddenly, the reporter announced that a dead girl was found in the streets of New York City, only five or so miles away from where she lived. She was found dead with a deep gash in her throat. She was drained of a blood, but strangely, there was no blood around her at all. As the camera zoomed up on the poor girls face, Celeste heart twisted. It was Amanda._

She woke up screaming. It was the same dream she had been having for the past six months, when Bryan had disappeared with Amanda. After Amanda was found dead, she started having nightmares about her too. Taking deep breaths, she calmed herself. She remembered the promise she'd made to herself, never to fall in love again. All it did was continually break her heart, even when it had been all over for the past year. She knew her friends were worried about her and wanted him to get over him. They tried convincing her that he was dead, to no avail. They reminded her that he cheated on her with Amanda, but she didn't care. All she could remember was his warm, comforting body, his fingers intertwined in her hair, his soft, sweet lips on hers. She wanted him back, no matter what he had done.


	4. Chapter 4

"The first period bell rang sharply. "Class, get out your assignment from last night," Mrs. Boyd walked around the room, heels clicking on the floor tiles. "We'll check it together and take notes on Edgar Allan Poe, but first, we have a new student to introduce." She gestured toward a tall guy with blond curls, smooth golden-tan skin, and sky blue eyes. He stared down before lifting his head and smiling slightly. Celeste heard gasps and murmurs from girls all around the room. Apparently, Melanie hadn't been the only girl who thought he was hot. Mrs. Boyd smiled. "Why don't you introduce yourelf to the class?"

"Jace Birchwood."

"How wonderful! I'm sure all of our students will give you a warm welcome. NYC Public Junior High is a great school community. We hope you enjoy it here."

"Thanks," Jace replied. "I'm sure I will." He turned to stare directly at Celeste. Celeste shivered under his gaze and turned away, blushing.

"Why don't you take a seat in Bryan's old desk, next to Celeste? It's the empty seat in the third row." Complete silence, as everyone stared at Celeste, some in pity, some in jealous envy. Celeste swallowed hard, trying not to think of Bryan. Too late. Jace made his way to his new desk and dropped his backpack on the floor nest to his feet. "Hey there," he whispered to her quietly, with a slight smirk on his face. She looked up from copying the assignment down and took a deep breath. Right when she opened her mouth to speak, Mrs. Boyd clapped her hands loudly. "Alright class, let's begin. Who can tell me the type of poetry that uses five foot iambs in fourteen lines? Lisa?" The rest of class passed in a blur of voices. Celeste stared off into space, twirling a strand of her auburn hair.

"Celeste, are you paying attention?" Mrs. Boyd called out suddenly.

"What? Oh ...yeah." Celeste said startled.

"So what's the answer?" Mrs. Boyd asked frowning slightly.

"Um...could you please repeat the question?" Celeste asked. Celeste reddened as she heard snickers around the room.

Mrs. Boyd's frown deepened further. "I asked you what poem I just read.

_We, unaccustomed to courage_

_exiles from delight_

_live_ _coiled_ _in_ _shells_ _of_ _loneliness_

_until love leaves its high holy temple_

_and_ _comes_ _into_ _our_ _sight_

_to_ _liberate_ _us_ _into_ _life_.

_Love_ _arrives_

_and in its train come_ _ecstasies_

_old_ _memories_ _of_ _pleasure_

_ancient_ _histories_ _of_ _pain_.

_Yet if we are bold,_

_love strikes away the chains of fear_

_from our_ _souls_.

_We are weaned from our timidity_

_In the flush of love's light_

_we dare be brave_

_And suddenly_ _we_ _see_

_that love_ _costs_ _all_ _we_ _are_

_and_ _will_ _ever_ _be_.

_Yet it is_ _only_ _love_

_which_ _sets_ _us_ _free_."

"Um... " she looked aroung frantically, until Jace caught her gaze. Smirking, he leaned over and placed a crumpled up piece of paper in her hand. Suprised, she smoothed it out and glanced quickly at it. _Its called _Touched by an Angel, _by Maya Angelou. _She smiled slightly.

"Miss Silvermist?"

"Yeah, the poem's called _Touched by an Angel,_ and it's by Maya Angelou."

Mrs. Boyd looked suspiciously at her before speaking. "Very well then, please try to listen next time." Turning, she started to explain the use of poetic devices hidden in the poem.

Celeste looked over at Jace. Grabbing his notebook, she scrawled a messy "Thanks." with her blue pen on the page. She placed it back on his his desk and watched him slowly read the note. A lazy smile crept over his face as he turned to her.

"Yep," he whispered, gazing at her face intently.

Celeste felt her face heat up as she blushed and looked away. Immediately, she scolded herself. _Stop it, Celeste. You promised never to fall in love, ever again. You did once, and look what happened to you. It doesn't set you free. All love does is break, burn, and end._


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my gosh, he totally likes you! You can, like, soooo tell! OMG, he's been following you around the whole day, and you're not going to take advantage of this? Cuz if I were you I would totally go flirt. I mean seriously, he is possibly the hottest guy in the whole school, maybe even whole world, maybe even hotter than Godfrey Gao! And that's saying something."

Celeste looked around the chemistry class nervously, hoping that no one had just heard her best friend. "Shut up, Melanie. He doesn't like me. Following people around does not automatically constitute to liking someone. It automatically constitutes to that person being a creepy stalker with no life."

Melanie sighed, flipping her fiery red hair over her shoulder. "Girl, if this is about Byran, get over it. It's been, what, over half a year since, you know, he left. He is sooo not worth it. You are WAY to good for that idiot. However, there is a stalkerish hottie whom you soo totally deserve. Go talk to him. He's watching you."

Celeste snapped her head up. Across the room, Jace was staring straight at her with a mixture of amusement and something else she couldn't quite identify. She flushed and looked away, accidentally spilling more nitric acid than she was supposed to add into the hydrogen sulfide solution.

"Whoa, girl! Way too much acid. You do know that these are explosive together? Ughh. I know he's hot, but could you please concentrate? I picked you for a lab partner cuz I failing chem and you have perfect in, like, every single freakin subject. One more failed lab and I dead," Melanie shook her head.

"Yeah, says the girl who wanted me to talk to him," Celeste muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, now it says to wait for the solution to settle and extract the magnesium oxide from the beaker. God, did I mention how much I hate chemistry?"

"Yeah, only about 50 or so times in the past couple of minutes," Celeste replied, scribbling down the last few sentences of the lab report. "But luckily for you, we're basically done."

Melanie immediately perked up."Oh, perfect timing! Jace and Davis are done too, and you know how much I like Davis," she said, batting her long eyelashes. "And guess what? You're coming with me."

"What? Why? You really think you need help flirting with Davis?"

"Oh, Celeste," Melanie sighed overdramatically. "You are not flirting with Davis; you're flirting with Jace."

**Hey guys ^.^ How is it so far? Feel free to leave a comment or suggestion below.**

**ALSO...Noticed the cover page? Nicole made it for me. Thank you so much! 3 **

**Seeya ~ Angelnnocence**


	6. Chapter 6

Melanie pushed Celeste in the direction of Jace so hard, she stumbled forward. Turning around, she silently mouthed _"I will so kill you for this," _to Melanie. Melanie just laughed and walked away with a look that said "_Oh, you will thank me for this later." _With a sigh, Celeste brushed a few stands of stray hair out of her eyes. _Oh well. Might as well get this over with. It's not like I could have avoided him forever, anyways. Well, here it goes. _She walked up to Jace, and he turned around with a look of genuine surprise on his usually arrogant face. The look quickly disappeared and was replaced by his customary smirk. "Just couldn't stay away, huh? Must admit, that's not surprising. I _am_ exceptionally good-looking."

Celeste rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault that Melanie tries to hook me up with every guy that she finds."

Jace nodded approvingly. "I like this friend of yours. She has good taste."

"She has a name, you know. You could use it."

"I'm not here to get to know anyone- except you."

Celeste's eyes narrowed. "What is _that_ supposed to mean? Why are you singling me out of everyone else? _Why me?"_

Jace chuckled softly. "You'll understand soon. Very soon, in fact." He glanced down at his watch. "In exactly three hours, twenty-six minutes, and forty-seven seconds."

Celeste took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm done with you." She turned to leave.

Jace laughed. "Tell me that again in three hours, twenty-six minutes, and thirty-nine seconds."

"So, how did your...meeting... with Jace go?" Mel asked, a sly smile on her face.

"I would tell you- except for the fact that I am never talking to you again."

"Oh come on, Celeste. I bet everyone other girl in the school would be falling over themselves to talk to Jace. Consider yourself lucky to have an undercover match-maker BFF."

Celeste rolled her eyes, grabbing her lunchbox out of her locker. "You know that I don't want a boyfriend yet. And besides, he's not my type."

Melanie sighed dramatically, following Celeste into the cafeteria. "How long are you going to wait? I swear, you aren't going to start dating until you're married!"

Celeste couldn't hold back a smile as she slid into her usual spot at the table. "You _are_ crazy."

Melanie plopped down next to her, continuing as if Celeste hadn't said anything. "And besides, no guy will ever be your type, except Bryan." She gave a martyred sigh. "My work will never be done, you stubborn girl." She pulled out a chocolate bar and took a bite. Melanie had a bad addiction to chocolate.

"Mel, I thought you were on a chocolate diet." Celeste said, ignoring her previous statement.

Melanie shook her head. "Technically, I gave up eating chocolate kisses, not chocolate bars. There is a difference." She dumped out the contents of her lunchbox. "See, chocolate bars, chocolate cupcakes, chocolate doughnuts, chocolate-covered pretzels, chocolate-covered strawberries, and a chocolate milkshake. Not a chocolate kiss in sight."

Celeste rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to reply, when Jace slipped into the seat next to her. "Hey, Celeste. We need to talk."

Celeste didn't even turn around to face him. "No we don't. And someone's already sitting there."

He sighed and moved to the seat directly across from her. "I swear, this is important."

"Someone's sitting there, too. Actually, all of the seats at this table are taken. Sorry. Bye."

"Celeste!" Mel sighed. "No one's sitting here. Celeste is just being stubborn. And she was just going to find you to talk to you. Perfect timing, Jace."

"No I wasn't, Mel. Seriously, stop it."

Jace interrupted them. "I hate to break this up before it turns into a kitty fight, but our time is running out, so I would really appreciate it if you would talk to me, Celeste." His tone was urgent, and implied that it was not a choice.

"Fine, but make it fast."

"Over there, in the hallway. It's too...crowded...in here." He grabbed her hand and walked her out of the cafeteria.

She yanked her hand out of his grasp and stepped back. "What do you want?"

Jace sighed, running his hand through his rumpled blond hair. "You are not going to believe this."

"What makes you think that I'll believe anything you say?"

"Celeste, we don't have time for this. I have to explain before it's too late."

"Why will it be too late? Why are you always talking about time running out? Why are you following me? Why..."

"Stop it, Celeste. I'll explain, but first, we have to get out of here."

Celeste's eyes widened. "Are you_ mad_? Do you really think that I leave with you, a complete stranger, without a decent explanation first?" She crossed her arms and glared. "I you are even considering _touching _me before you tell me what is going on, I will scream. Someone will find you trying to kidnap me."

"Celeste. I am not trying to kidnap you. Your life is in immediate danger."

"The only danger around here is you. Forget it, I am not going anywhere." Celeste turned to go.

"No wait!" Jace's hand shot out, grabbing her shoulder. "I'll explain."

Celeste turned back to face him. "Oh, you bet you will. You have five minutes."

Jace glanced quickly at his watch. "No. More like three." He took a deep breath. Have you ever read _The Mortal Instruments_?"

Celeste looked at him, surprised. "Did you really call me over here to talk about our book tastes? You must be one big book fan."

"_Celeste._ We don't have time."

"Ok, fine. Yes, I have. What about it?"

He looked directly into her eyes. "It's all true," he said softly.

Celeste burst out laughing. "Are you seriously telling me that Shadowhunters exist? That they go around hunting demons with seraph blades? Next, you'll be telling me that you are a Shadowhunter."

He gave her a hurt look. "I swear by the Angel, I am a Shadowhunter."

"You must be joking. It's just a fictional story that Cassandra Clare wrote for fun."

Suddenly, a huge rumble shook the whole building as chunks of the ceiling collapsed. Alarms rang and screams filled the air.

Jace swore under his breath. "By the Angel. Our time is up."

"Jace! What's happening?" Celeste shrieked, as the floor started to crack.

"Celeste, remember. All of the stories are true."

**So, now everything really starts. Leave a comment if you like it so far. Thanks for reading. ^.^**

**~Angelnnocence 3**


	7. Chapter 7

The ground shook with another tremor as students ran down the hallway screaming. The school soon quieted as everyone evacuated the building. Jace stopped and looked around calmly, rummaging though his backpack.

"Jace! What are you doing? We have to get out of her!" Celeste shrieked, eyes wide.

"Calm down. It's just an dangerous, angry demon who wants to find, capture, and kill you. Why do you sound so freaked out? I'm surprised he didn't send one earlier," Jace smirked.

"What?! Is that supposed to make me feel better? What kind of demon is it? Who is this _he_?"

Jace pulled out a _stele _and marked himself. "Just have to wait and see."

"How can you be so calm? It's infuriating! And don't tell me that's a _stele_. I don't think I can handle it just yet. Why can't we just leave?"

"Celeste, it's our mandate to hunt demons. We can't just let it run rampage though New York City. Seriously, I thought you were smarter than that." Jace pulled out a seraph blade. "_Raphael._" The blade blazed with heavenly fire and filled the hallway with light. He flipped the blade in his hand and grabbed another one.

"Sure, stay and fight the stupid demon! I don't give a crap! You can go die in a hole for all I care! I'm not a _Nephilim, _so I don't have any idiotic mandate to stay and die. I'm leaving and you can't stop me!"

"Wait! Celeste!" Jace's hand shot out and gripped Celeste's wrist.

"What do you want?"

"Here, at least take this if you insist on being so stubborn." He pressed the other seraph blade in her hand. "You don't have to fight. It's for self-defense...just in case. Its name is _Nakir."_

Celeste looked at Jace once and finally nodded. Without a word, she turned and ran down the hallway, heading for the doors.

—

Celeste ran for the nearest exit. _Damn that annoying jerk. _She turned around the corner and screamed, freezing in her tracks. Right in front of her was a demon. It was roughly the shape and size of a full grown human, with white, scaled skin and bulging black eyes. Instead of arms, it had two long, gray and white tentacles, tipped with red suckers. It lunged toward her, surprisingly fast for his size, hissing and spitting. Celeste barely managed to duck as a tentacle whipped above her head. "_Nakir!" _Celeste gasped, holding her blade in the air as it burst into heavenly fire. The demon backed away quickly from the blade and narrowed it pupil-less eyes. Celeste thrust _Nakir_ at the demon with newfound strength and energy. It whipped its tentacles directly at Celeste's head. She ducked, and thrust her blade at the demon again. It hissed, lunging at Celeste and wrapping a tentacle around her right arm. Gasping with pain, Celeste nearly dropped her blade. Sensing victory and an easy kill, the demon wrapped its tentacle around her left arm. Celeste fell to her knees, faint with unimaginable pain. The demon came in close to deliver the final deathblow. With her last ounce of strength, Celeste raised her blade, plunging it into the heart of the demon. Howling with rage, the demon stumbled and writhed on the ground before crumbling into dust. Celeste collapsed, as the world went dark.

—

"Celeste. Celeste. By the Angel, wake up. Come on, wake up, Celeste."

Celeste's eyelashes fluttered as she struggled to regain consciousness. She could barely make out the forms of two people in the room. One was obviously Jace but she didn't recognize the other one. He was tall, in black robes, and... glittery? She was probably hallucinating.

"Celeste, you have to wake up. _Please," _the voice begged.

Was that _Jace? _It was so unlike him to beg or plead. Celeste almost smiled, but it took too much energy. With a cry of pain, she fell back into unconsciousness.

_—__-_

Celeste's eyes flickered open. She was in a comfortable bed in an unfamiliar room. It had a tall Victorian or Gothic style ceiling, grand and arched. Turning her head, she winced with pain. She was surprised to see Jace, asleep in a chair beside her bed. "Where...where am I?"

Jace immediately awoke, with relief in his eyes. "You're awake! Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"Ummm...I think I'm fine, but I feel like shit. What happened? And where am I?"

"Do you really not remember anything? At all?"

"I'm not sure. Everything's sort of hazy. We were at school and then this… this demon attacked me. I think I blacked out."

He sighed. "You were attacked by a Raum demon. When I found you, you were laying in a pool of black ichor with _Nakir_ in your hand." He ran a hand through his rumpled mess of blond tangles. " You killed a demon, Celeste. You. With no training. Lucky for me, I'm on your good side." He smiled ruefully. "You're more dangerous than you look."

"Wait, _I _killed the demon _by myself?!_ What demon was it again? A Ram? And you are _not _on my good side. I don't know where the heck you got _that _idea."

Jace rolled his eyes. "A _Raum _demon, not a _Ram _demon. Jace paled suddenly. "Shit, oh no." He got up quickly, leaping to his feet. "Give me a second."

"No, Jace. Stay here!" She reached out and grabbed his arm. "Not to enjoy the pleasure of your delightful company of course," she added hurriedly, letting go of his arm like he had burned her hand. "You _have _to tell me what is going on. Everything I thought I knew about life wasn't the truth. My life has drastically changed in the past few hours. I was attacked by a demon, seriously hurt, brought to this...place, and have _no freaking clue_ what the _hell _is going on. So I think I deserve a decent explanation." She crossed her arms, leaning against the bedpost. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

Jace took a deep breath. "You won't like this."

"I'm sure I won't. I don't like anything coming out of your mouth. Go on." Celeste broke in.

"Only if you stop interrupting me. This will take some time to explain."

"Ok, fine. Just as long as I get home before eleven I'm good."

Jace swallowed. "Um, yeah. That's another thing I was going to mention. You were unconscious for three days."

"_Three days?! _God, my grandma's going to _kill_ me! No, I take that back. She's going to lecture me for a year, ground me for life, skin me alive, chop me into tiny pieces, and bring me back to life to do it all over again. My life is officially _over."_

Jace nervously shook his head. "Oh that's another thing. Your grandma knows you're here. Actually, she _asked _for you to be brought here."

"_What?" _Celeste asked, her voice dangerously low. "_Come again?"_

"Celeste, your grandmother is Clary Fairchild."

**:D Hope you enjoy it so far. Leave a comment if you like it. Thx again for reading.**

**~Angelnnocence 3**


	8. Chapter 8

Celeste gasped, shocked. She couldn't speak. Of all the things Jace could have said, this was the most unexpected. Finally, she managed to choke out a strained laugh. "You are joking, right?"

"Nope. You're the celebrity child of Clrary and Jace Herondale."

"Clary's my grandma? I... I'm a Shadowhunter?"

"Yep."

Celeste fell back onto her pillow and took a shaky breath. "Okay, okay. Well. This is a lot to process." Her head was spinning with new information, threatening her brain to explode violently.

"I don't doubt it." Jace looked at her, amusement in his bright blue eyes.

"Okay. I need an explanation. Please."

Jace smirked. "Well, when Clary and Jace decided they loved each other very much, they decided to..."

"Shut up," Celeste muttered, cheeks flaming.

"I was going to say that they decided to get married. You're so dirty, Celeste." Jace drawled.

"Excuse me?" Celeste breathed, flushing a bright shade of pink. "What did you just say?"

"You know, you're dirty. Tends to happen when you haven't showered for three days and just killed a demon. You're covered with dirt and dried blood."

Celeste narrowed her eyes.

Jace grinned. "Though I really don't think that was what you had in mind." He lifted his eyebrows suggestively. "Was it?"

Celeste looked away, hoping that she wasn't blushing.

"Go take a shower." Jace pointed to the door on the left side of the room. "That's your bathroom. You should find some of your clothes in that dresser over there." He inclined his head toward the huge dresser beside the equally huge wall to ceiling mirror. "You can talk to me again when you're not so...dirty." Smirking, he left the room without a backward glance.

Celeste fumed silently. That jerk. He was so full of himself. She slowly got out of bed, heading toward the bathroom Jace had so kindly pointed out. Taking a quick shower, Celeste dried off, slipping into her own comfortable clothing. Exhaustion seeped into her bones as she climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. She was asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

Sunlight crept into her eyelids as Celeste woke up. Yawning, she looked around the room, confused for a moment before the events of the past few days rushed into her mind. She was the daughter of Jace and Clary, for God's sake. It was enough to send her running around the room, screaming like a banshee.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft, hesitant knock on the door. Celeste quickly ran hand though her tangled hair. "Come in."

The door opened slowly and a girl about Celeste's age peeked inside. She had waist-length brown hair in perfect ringlets and a beautifully angular face.

"Oh, were you sleeping? I didn't mean to wake you," the girl murmured, chocolate brown eyes wide.

"No, it's fine. You didn't wake me. I woke up a few minutes ago."

"Can I come in?" the girl asked. "If I'm not bothering you, of course," she added hurriedly.

"Sure, come on in."

The girl rushed to the edge of Celeste's bed. "I'm so happy to finally meet you. My name's Dee. Your's is Celeste, of course."

A rush of surprise passed though Celeste. "You know my name?"

"Of course! Everyone here does. You're kind of famous, you know, being the daughter of the two most amazing Shadowhunters in all of Shadowhunter history," she gushed energetically. "I'm so, so glad you're here. Not just because you're famous," she added quickly. "I'm the only other girl in the whole institute." She sighed. "Being a Shadowhunter with three brothers, it's really hard to, you know, just hang out with girls."

Celeste laughed. "Three brothers? Must be a nightmare."

Dee nodded enthusiastically. "It is! Even though two of them are adopted, it's still just as bad. You met my twin earlier, Jace."

Celeste's eyes flew open. "Jace is your twin? But you two..."

"Look nothing alike? Yep, I've gotten that a lot. It's so unfair. He gets the blond hair and blue eyes while I get brown hair and brown eyes. Boorring!"

Celeste relaxed. Dee was so energetic and bouncy. She hoped some of it would rub off on her. "Yeah, but it's not just your looks. Your... personalities are completely different. You're all bouncy and sweet and Jace is, well..."

"A son of a bitch? Yeah, trust me, I know. I've been stuck with him for almost seventeen years." She scowled, sticking out her tongue. "It hasn't gotten any better. Hey, are you hungry? If you're feeling up to it, we can go to the dining room and get some breakfast. I can introduce you to my other two brothers. They're not as bad as Jace."

Celeste grinned. "That would be wonderful. I'm famished."

"Great! Get dressed and follow me. I'll be waiting outside in the hallway." Dee winked slyly. "Oh, you should wear that red tank top. It's Jace's favorite color."


	9. Chapter 9

Celeste stood gaping at the closing door. Seriously? Red was so...ostentatious. She didn't think that Jace liked those kinds of girls. Celeste shook her head. It was stupid anyways to think that Jace could... never mind. She deliberately picked up a mint green summer dress and slipped it on. Twirling in front of the mirror, she glaced at her reflection. She gasped in surprise. She had expected her face to be a mass of purple bruises and light pink scars, but her face was perfectly healed, as if nothing had ever happened. She swallowed. Those healing runes must be extremely powerful. Brushing her hair into a quick ponytail, she opened the door, stepping into the hallway. Dee smiled at her knowingly. "Nice pick. Jace likes green too." Celeste blanched, almost running back into the room and changing, but she forced a smile. Dee's smile widened as she looked over Celeste's shoulder. "Oh, it's Andrew and Adam! Come on!" She grabbed Celeste's hand half-dragging her over to the two boys. "Andrew, Adam, this is Celeste. Celeste these are my two other brothers I was talking about."

"Umm...It's nice to meet you," Celeste said. The two brothers were tall, with wavy, dark brown hair and strickingly green eyes. Besides the age difference of maybe a couple of years, they looked almost exactly the same.

"Celeste...?" Andrew (or maybe it was Adam?) asked.

Dee's smile faltered. "Umm..."

Celeste looked at him. "Silvermist. Celeste Silvermist."

Adam or the other one raised his eyebrows. "Silvermist. She's a Shadowhunter with the name Silvermist."

Dee frowned.

Celeste crossed her arms, annoyed. "Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"

"Actually, yes I do. First of all, Silvermist is not a Shadowhunter last name. It's too...sparkly or something. Second, since you've been hidden for most, okay all, of your life, you've definately been given a different last name so you could remain in the mundane world," he said with contempt in his tone. "Finally, I know your real last name."

Celeste looked over at Dee. "Seriously? And you didn't tell me?"

Dee winced. "Yeah, it's true. I...I didn't want to tell you right away, you know, with all the stuff going on? I didn't want to give you another mind-blowing fact to worry about."

Andrew smirked. "You're a Herondale. Welcome to the New York Institute, Celeste Herondale."

—

The conversation going down to the dining room was strained and awkward afterwards.

Dee tried to keep the conversation upbeat, but gave up when no one responded. Celeste walked down the huge hallways, thrilled to finally be in the place that generations upon generations of Shadowhunters lived and trained. It used to be a place just in her own imagination, but now she was actually here.

Finally, Dee broke the silence. "Well, we're here. The dining hall. Come in and have a seat." Dee pushed through the mahogany double doors and drifted inside. Celeste followed closely behind, closing here eyes as a delicious smell rose up to greet her. Inhaling deeply, Celeste open her eyes and blinked, not quite believing her eyes. The dining table was huge and could seat about seventy-five or so people. Carved into the wood were thousands of elegent runes. The floor tiles made up the shapes of the mortal instruments, the cup, the sword, and the mirror. The walls were covered with murals of the most important scenes, places, and people in all of Shadowhunter history. The angel Raziel, giving the mortal instruments to Jonathan Shadowhunter. The creation of the country Idris. The Silent City and David the Silent. The downfall of Valentine and the Circle. And more recently, the destruction of Sebastian, Valentine's son.

Dee noticed Celeste staring at the murals and smilied. "They're beautiful, aren't they? Whenever something important happens, the murals appear by themselves, when no one is looking. The legend goes that Raziel himself comes to paint them with his brush of heavenly fire."

"They are beautiful," Celeste murmured. She glanced around the room, finally noticing a spot on the wall with no murals. It was blank. "What's that? Why are there no murals over there?"

"The wall has space for one more mural. Legend states that the last mural will be painted at the last event in Shadowhunter history, our ultimate downfall." Dee's lips pinched. "We are hoping that that space will never be filled."

In that moment, the doors opened. Celeste turned around and found herself face to face with Jace. "Oh, umm... good morning?"

Jace ignored her, talking directly to Dee. "She's still here? Sucks."

Celeste's mouth dropped open. "What did you just say?"

Dee looked ar Jace with tear-filled eyes. "Jace, please, be nice. I like her. Please, I want her to stay." Her voice trembled.

Jace's eyes softened. "Dee, you know that she doesn't belong here. She is a liability."

Dee pouted. "Jaaacccce. It's not like she can even use..."

"Dee," Jace said sharply, voice indicating that the conversation was clearly over.

Celeste's eyes narrowed. "I'm right here, you know. Stop talking about me like I'm not. And what do you mean by I am not wanted here?"

Jace rolled his eyes. "It's really obvious what I mean. We don't have the time to train you. If I had my way, I'd just kick her out of the Institute and let her face the demons by herself. Unfortunately, it's not my call. If it was, she'd be long gone by now."

Dee gaped at him, smacking him in the chest. Hard. "Stop it, Jace. She's staying, and nothing you can say will stop her." She glanced nervously at Celeste. "That is, if you would like to?"

Celeste nodded. Her mind was made up, even if it was only to figure out her real past. "I'm staying."

Dee beamed. "Yes!"

Jace groaned loudly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sooooooo hi again! Sry for the really long wait. I don't really have an excuse for my laziness this time... I'll update faster next time, I promise ^.^**

Celeste's face flushed from anger and embarrassment. Why the hell did Jace have to be so irritating? As soon as he opened his mouth... Her hand clenched her fork and knife tightly as she stabbed a piece of bacon.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Startled, everyone leapt to there feet, staring at the panting and bloody boy leaning against the doorframe.

"Kazimir! What happened to you?" Andrew asked frantically, trying to located the source of all the blood.

Kazimir shook his head, still gasping for breath. "No, I..I'm fine. Not my blood. No t..time. We were attacked by a horde of demons on our patrol. We managed to fight them off, but...but Clary, Clary's down."

Celeste froze, unable to speak.

Kazimir sank to his knees. "I'm sorry. We tried everything, but..."

Celeste snapped out of her stupor. She grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him a little harder than necessary. "Where? Tell me! Where is she? Is she...she still alive." Her voice broke at the end, turning into a whisper, as she felt her eyes water with unshed tears.

Kazimir looked at her, confused. "Yes, she's alive. I left the rest of the patrol to look after her while I got you guys. We also contacted Magnus Bane. He'll be there shortly." He turned to face Celeste, raising a slim eyebrow. "And why do you care so much? Do you know Clary?"

"Yes, yes I do," Clary whispered shakily. "She's my grandma."

"Take these." Jace threw a roll of bandages and a small glass bottle with no label at Celeste.

"What is this?" Celeste asked, peering into the bottle. It was filled to the brim with powdery and sparkly purple...stuff.

Jace spared her a glance, still rummaging though the medical cabinet. "I'm not exactly sure. Magnus asked for it though, and this is not the time to question him." He grabbed one more bottle and slammed the cabinet shut. "Let's go. We don't have much time left." He ran out into the hallway, leaving Celeste stumbling to catch up.

Celeste, Jace, Dee, Adam, and Andrew ran after Kazimir as he led the way though the busy streets. Celeste almost expected someone to stare at them, decked out in guns and blades, until Dee explained that they had on runes of invisibility. They dodged cars and people, sprinting past the busy mundanes, who had no idea of the danger they were in... and the critical injury of a Shadowhunter attacked by demons.

She envied them, their calm, peaceful, normal lives. Instead of running down a road in full battle gear, invisible, and trying to save her dying grandma. Exactly what most people do on a daily basis. At that moment, Celeste finally understood the risk of staying at the Institute. Constant danger and a life full of uncertainty about the future. The deaths of your loved ones. Celeste almost laughed out loud. All long time ago, she would have given up everything to be a Shadowhunter. Now all she wanted was a normal life, her old life back.

"Kaz, how much longer?" Adam called out.

"One more block, hurry." Kazimir sprinted around the courner disappearing from sight.

Celeste finally caught up, exhaustion seeping into her muscles. She looked forward and gasped. Her aching limbs forgotten, she ran toward Clary, collapsing next to her grandma's body.

She was covered with blood, both demon blood and her own. A man in black robes was leaning over her, a hood covering his face. Lifting her head weakly, she smiled at Celeste, but she could tell it was forced and painful.

"Grandma, please hold on." Celeste murmured through her tears. "Please, don't die. I need you to help me understand how to be a Shadowhunter. I need you, Grandma, please."

The man lifted his glittery cat eyes but his hands stayed on Clary. "Would you please back off for just a minute? Healing takes a lot of concentration, you know." He narrowed his sparkly eyelids at her. "Did you bring me my supplies?"

Celeste nodded, as Jace and Kaz quickly carried the assorted healing items over.

"No... no. Magnus you know it's fatal. I won't survive this. Just... just let me speak with my granddaughter."

Magnus sighed, running his hand though his perfectly gelled hair. "I told you that you shouldn't be hunting demons at your age, but no. You run off to patrol. Of course, Clary. You're not twenty-something anymore." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Fine, but make it quick. I'm not giving up on you yet."

Celeste knelt by her grandma, tears running down her face. "Grandma, don't talk. Just save your energy. You are going to make it, I promise." She stroked her grandma's silvery red hair back out of her face.

"Celeste, if I don't make it, I need you to know, you can trust these Shadowhunters with your life. Stay with them, train with them, live with them."

Celeste nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"And Clary, darling. Another thing." She coughed violently, spitting out blood.

Celeste didn't dare speak.

"I need you to know," Clary's voice getting weaker and weaker. "I need you to know that... that you have...have..." She coughed up blood again, heaving violently.

Celeste burst into fresh tears. "Grandma, it's okay. Just rest. You don't need to talk. Just stay still."

"No...no, Celeste. You need to know... know the truth. You have demon blood inside of your veins. The reason I never told you about your true parents is... is because...because..." Her eyes glazed over. "Jace, I see you. Jace, my love, I am coming home. Jace..." Her eyes finally closed, as she breathed in one last time, smiling slightly. Celeste wrapped her arms around her grandma... and wept.

**Please don't kill me! I'm just the writer! I'm innocent...mostly anyways. Don't worry, I promise it will make sense later :) **

**And I'm out. See you next update!**

**~Angelnnocence**


	11. Chapter 11

Celeste opened her eyes slowly, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight streaming into her bedroom. Suddenly, the events of the past few days rushed back into her mind. Her grandma's death, the grand funeral, the burning of her body into ashes to strengthen the Silent City. Every Shadowhunter in the world mourned the loss of a great demon hunter and hero. The one who saved the world. Her grandma.

Celeste had locked herself away from the rest of the world, unable to watch as her grandma's body burned.

A tentative knock sounded at her door. "Umm, Celeste? Can I come in?" Dee's voice called from the other side of the door. "I know you're...grieving, but this is important." Her voice softened. "We're worried about you."

Celeste sighed, sitting up in bed, running a hand through the absolute mess of her hair, trying to look somewhat presentable. "I guess."

The door opened and Dee walked in, a look of pity and genuine concern scrawled over her face. "Are you okay? When was the last time you ate something? Celeste, you know you can't starve." She shook her head. "Wait, I'll be back in a sec." She ran out of the room, only to return a few minutes later with a tray full of hot, steaming food. Pancakes drenched with the sweetest maple syrup and topped with creamy butter, homemade sausage and bacon, fried to perfection, and apple cider, squeezed by hand, made with the best apples from the Institute's orchard. It looked delicious.

"Thank you," Celeste whispered, her throat raw. She ripped off a piece of pancake, stuffing it into her mouth and licking off the syrup on her fingers. She hadn't eaten anything for more than three days, leaving her absolutely famished. She dug into her food, eating enough to make her sick.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Dee looked worriedly at Celeste.

Celeste suddenly realized that tears were streaming down her face. She shook her head, making no effort whatsoever to wipe away her tears.

Dee didn't say a word. Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around Celeste, holding her as she cried.

When the sobs finally subsided, Dee gently pulled Celeste to her feet. "Let's get you cleaned up. You have to meet with Castiel today."

"Castiel?" Celeste asked faintly.

"Yeah, he's our librarian and tutor."

"Like Hodge?"

Dee shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

"What does he want?"

"He just wants to talk to you, you know, about being a Shadowhunter, that kind of stuff." Dee swallowed nervously, looking studiously away, not meeting Celeste's gaze.

"And? What else? I can tell you're hiding something."

Dee blanched. "He wants to talk... mostly about your demon blood."

Celeste walked shakily into the Institute's library for the first time and gasped. It was breathtakingly beautiful, with a domed glass ceiling, marble staircases, the portal, Raziel's statue and thousands and thousands of books. Running her hand along the titles, she made her way to the desk in the center of the room, resisting the urge to pull her favorites off the shelves and start reading.

"Looking for something? Or someone?"

Celeste's eyes flew up, startled. It was Jace. He leaned against the shelves, carefully cleaning his seraph blades.

"Actually, yes. Is Castiel here? I was told that he wanted to talk to me. What are you doing here?"

Jace looked up. "You know this is my home, right? I can go wherever I want." He inspected his blade closely before speaking. "Castiel's coming soon." He looked uncomfortably at the floor. "And I'm sorry...for your loss. We all are."

Celeste blinked, surprised. She walked over and placed her hand on Jace's arm. "Thank you."

Now it was Jace's turn to be surprised. He pulled his arm away, spinning on his heels and walking briskly toward the doors.

Celeste swallowed, confused and annoyed. She opened her mouth to call after him, when a small boy walked into the library. He was short and skinny, with rumpled brown hair, slightly covering his glasses and his curious brown eyes. He was carrying a book that looked like it weighed half as much as he did.

Celeste smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Celeste. Do you know where I can find Castiel, the librarian?"

The boy smiled brightly back at her. "Castiel? I'm Castiel, Kazimir's brother." He stuck his hand out. "It's nice to meet you."

Celeste started. "You're Castiel? But you're... you're..."

He pouted. "I'm almost twelve."

"You're the librarian."

"Well, I'm the smart one."

Celeste smiled. "Okay then, smart one. Why haven't we met before?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe it's because I don't fight. Or maybe it's because you don't leave your room. You only tend to meet people if you get your ass out of bed."

Celeste smothered a grin. "You smart-mouth. You shouldn't be swearing. You're only... how old did you say you were again?"

He frowned. "Almost twelve."

"So eleven."

He shook his head. "No, I'm ten."

"Ten is not 'almost twelve'."

He crossed his arms, pouting. "Yes, it is. Ten is almost eleven is almost twelve. And besides, I'm waaay smarter than the average twenty year old."

Celeste sighed. "Alright then. Fifteen thousand nine hundred fifty times seventy-three thousand two hundred forty."

Castiel answered without hesitation. "One billion, one hundred sixty-eight million, one hundred seventy-eight thousand."

"I'll take your word for it. So you don't fight?"

"Nope."

"But your brother, Kazimir..."

"Yeah, I got all the brains, but he's got all the brawn."

"You don't train or anything?"

"Well, I can knock out a full grown, muscular man pretty easily, but against a demon, I'm basically screwed. I'm not a demon killer, just the kid genius."

"So any other people I should know about in the Institute?"

"Nope."

Celeste tillted her head. "No parents?"

"We're orphans."

"Okay fine. No adults? Who runs this place? Why haven't I met them before?"

"Well, Clary used to, but now that she... um passed away, the Institute goes to whoever Clary told it to go to."

"So who's in charge now?"

Castiel smiled sweetly. "Well me, of course!"

Celeste stared at him, uncomprehending.

Castiel's smile grew wider. "I told you, I'm the kid genius."

So, sorry for the long wait. I felt guilty not updating, so I woke up at five in the morning to finish this for you guys. I feel so brain dead. I hope you guys enjoy. Oh and by the way, this chapter is dedicated to Artemis Fowl ;) See you next update!

Angelnnocence


End file.
